<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Were just here to get intel by Huhsmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451024">Were just here to get intel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsmile/pseuds/Huhsmile'>Huhsmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karanduun, Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EWAN KO BA., F/M, Fake Relationship, Fake fiance, fake dating au, no beta we die like Amado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsmile/pseuds/Huhsmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hiraya are still looking for where Duran’s throne was taken. A yearly Gala in Maharlika might hold the answers they’re looking for to finally locate Duran’s throne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martinday, Talasterio ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Were just here to get intel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duran was quick to set the meeting schedule. Just one message to Tala, and Tala reached out to the groupchat to be able to get the team together in the infirmary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duran still wasn’t looking so hot, but it seemed like he was dedicated to ignore the fact that his throne was missing, and power through the whole situation, that is until Hiraya finally manages to get the information they need from Reza. But for now, they get a not-so-hot looking Duran in an infirmary, calling them in for an emergency meeting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tala was the first to arrive, given that she was already tending to Duran that afternoon. Asterio reluctantly entered the room. It seemed like he was afraid of... startling Tala. Duran stared at their awkward greeting knowingly, and waved for Asterio to wait for the others to arrive in the room with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. Sige sige, cool. Cool.” Asterio said, hands in his pockets, trying not to look at Tala directly in the eyes. What they have going on, whatever they have going on, they haven’t sorted it out yet. Tala did her best to be accommodating despite her own feelings of awkwardness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asterio kumain ka na ba?” she asked cheerfully, to be polite but also to cut the tension in the room a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah oo. Kumain na’ko, may empanada sina Stolas sa kusina kanina.” Asterio replied, and then added, “pero syempre mas masarap parin yung mga baked goods mo. Medyo namimiss ko na nga yun eh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asterio really goes for it when he wants to go for it. However, Tala wasn’t letting him get away with steering the conversation there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah ganun ba,” Tala said, rather sharply. “Dibale, ang alam ko may prepared baked goods naman si Has for the weekend.” she went back to her cheery tone on that last note.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether Asterio was going to pursue this sort-of love quarrel (right in front of Duran and his injuries), he couldn’t. As Rosaria, intimidatingly, and imposingly, crossed the door’s threshold. Arms sweaty, and with a towel draped over her shoulders, the beautiful Naga-woman silently slithered into a corner of the room, awaiting further instructions. She sipped on her tumbler greedily, and offered some to Tala when she noticed her staring.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tala, rather flustered, giggled and declined. But proceeded to dote on both Duran and Rosaria’s injuries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asterio stood. Waiting for attention, from anyone if you asked him, but from Tala mostly. Attention Tala wasn’t willing to give him right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bang, and thunk was heard just outside the door, and Has entered the room with them. He was rolling-in a big box which seemed to be filled to the brim with metal and fabric. “Sorry medyo na-late yung delivery!” Has called out. He wheeled the box in with a trolley, and set it aside beside Duran’s bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duran gave the order for Has to distribute the contents of the box to the team.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fabric was coloured blue and yellow, and had the logo of one of Maharlika’s biggest entertainment networks. There were vests, hats, and pins.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ano to, bagong uniform ng Hiraya?” Asterio joked, hoping to get a reaction out of Tala. He didn’t get one. He got a reaction from Has though, and he’d have to live with that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Has snorted, “Ang panget naman neto kung ganun.” he said to Asterio, holding his gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Duran cleared his throat. Tala offered him water. He took a sip, and proceeded to explain. “Eto uniform niyo pero for tonight lang. Mag-uundercover kayo as media personnel para sa Gala mamayang gabi. No fighting tonight, you’re there to gather intel </span> <span class="s2">only.</span> <span class="s1">” Duran eyed Asterio specifically.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ano ba’ng meron mamayang gabi?” Has asked. “Tonight is </span> <span class="s2">the Gala</span> <span class="s1">,” Tala cut in. “Maharlika’s elite will be interacting under one roof. Mostly, it’s just an event my parents and I go to to network.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Correct.” Duran said. “However, networking is just one of the fronts the event uses for the media. Behind the awards ceremonies, and the deliberation of titles, deals are being made.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Anong klaseng mga </span> <span class="s2">deal</span> <span class="s1">?” Rosaria pitched from the corner of the room.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Usually, normal ones tulad ng sabi ni Tala.” Duran continued, “talent contracts for actors, shipping deals for merchants, pero this time we have reason to believe they have something for auction. Something that’s mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Tala interjected. “I’ve been going to these Galas for years, the only auctions we have are the ones for charity.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Gala does provide for several charities in Maharlika using their auctions,” Duran said. “However, while the charity auctions are ongoing, they also conduct more... non-chartiable auctions in several of the function rooms.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why haven’t we heard about this?” Tala asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These particular function rooms don’t allow media personnel in them. Invite-only. The rooms that are for-show are shown on camera, the rooms that aren’t, aren’t.” Duran explained. God, he looks so tired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asterio grabbed an ABX-CVN cap, and wore it on his head. “So bale, mag-iinfiltrate kami sa party,” “Gala.” Tala corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gala.” Asterio continued. “tapos aalamin namin saan yung function room nung secret auction?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More or less, pero hindi pwedeng media lang kayong papasok dun.” Duran said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait maybe I can go? I have my invite afterall? Like I do every year.” Tala asked. “You’ve gotten very brave, Tala.” Duran looked at her fondly, as if seeing how far she’s come as a person.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But no, ayokong madamay pangalan ng magulang mo dito. If you want to go as Tala, the actress and writer, you’re free to. Pero I don’t want you getting caught in rooms you’re not allowed to be in as Tala, the actress and writer. Which is why I’m sending you all in as the media team.” Duran explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pero akala ko ba these function rooms don’t allow cameras inside them?” Has bounced on his feet. He’s excited for this, it’s obvious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bawal nga, kaya...” Duran was about to finishhis sentence, when the door to the infirmary politely opened and closed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday walked in, plain-faced, and alert. A little conscious that everyone is staring at her given her late entrance. She gave the team a small nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind her stood a familiar, surprisingly quiet, Martinez. Samiel gave him a shirt to wear this time, after Inday ripped-apart what he was originally buried in. Martinez was too quiet than what the team was used to, he stared at the floor, as if ready to bolt at any moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Inday didn’t keep him on any restraints. After getting the wakwak’s trust, it seemed that was the only thing keeping him to her side. The only thing keeping him from running away, despite being face-to-face with his </span> <span class="s2">kuya Duran.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duran looked at Martinez sadly from his bed, but quickly changed back the subject. The gala was starting in 4 hours, afterall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Bawal nga ang media,” he got back on track. “which is why ipadadala ko ang dalawa sainyo as </span> <span class="s2">guests</span> <span class="s1"> ng Gala. Team Guest will be infiltrating the auction room, or at least gathering intel on where this year’s auction room will be held. The </span> <span class="s2">real</span> <span class="s1"> auction room, not the charity auction ha?” Duran raised an eyebrow at Martinez, holding his gaze in a stern look. As if scolding him.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether it was his body’s reaction to instinct, or simply the familiarity of the gesture, Martinez jumped at the look, and lazily placed his arms behind his head. Like this was an exchange they’ve done so many times before. A little brother trying to weasel his way out of a scolding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Team Media will be gathering intel on the floor, and as well as back up to Team Guest if things get hairy. Information passed to guests are watered down. Information passed between operations on deck like media personnel and security are what you’ll need to navigate the venue.” Duran explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A glamour would be too easily seen in a close-encounter like this, so we’re resorting to rumours.” he said as a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rumors?” Has asked, intrigued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rumours - can’t be confirmed or denied, unless the rumour itself denies itself. We’ve planted a rumour in the Gala that the daughter of an over-island Binukot family will be attending the event with her fiance, to strike business deals on behalf of her father.” Duran looked back at Inday, who was processing the information just as fast as everyone else. Inday, to betray her usual pokerface, raised both of her eyebrows in recognition of her role.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the corner of her eye, she noticed the wakwak liked that change in expression. She supposed that’s not surprising, given that the only face she’s showed him was her I’m-trying-to-interrogate-you face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Paano pag tinanong ako kung anong pangalan ko, at pangalan nung kompanya?” Inday interjected, only a hint of nervousness in her voice. She isn’t an actress, afterall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have your docier in this folder. Yung may Martinez din andito. We’re counting on the fact that your faces aren’t known in the media, so the Gala participants cannot confirm nor deny your identities. To them, you’ll just be private citizens, who keep their lives very private.” Duran then added, “Martinez, wag ka’ng masyadong gago kay Inday.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martinez jumped at the mention of his name, and wasn’t sure how to respond. Before death, he remembered disobeying Duran’s last order. Damn, he wasn’t sure how to talk to the guy. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to talk to the guy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Duran, at this moment, to the group, looked like he was dealing with the situation in the only way he was familiar with: treating Martinez like he usually does. Saying his name. Scolding him. Learning to live with his presence again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hiraya acknowledged this attempt of Duran to reconnect, and jumped where they could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday nudged Martinez’s arm with her elbow, prompting him to respond. Asterio reiterated Duran’s comment with a hesitant “Oo nga.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tala reminded everyone of Martinez’s transgressions against her and Has on the last battle, and Has told Martinez he owes everybody Tapa after the mission so that all will be forgiven. Rosaria cracked her knuckles at the mention of the Tapa, and the notion that Martinez wasn’t going to be paying for anyone’s meal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Duran sighed back in his bed. These kids are a lot of work, Martinez is </span> <span class="s2">still</span> <span class="s1"> a lot of work. But they’ll manage, somehow.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I repeat, ideally you will not be engaging in combat tonight. We want to avoid casualties in such a closed venue.” Duran said after awhile. “What we need is to know who is selling my Throne, and whom they’ll be selling them to. Whether Team Guest or Team Media gets this information is besides the point. Once you have the information confirmed, you’re free to leave the event, or continue with your night as you please. Do not get caught.” He finished as a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Team Media, nasa labas na yung media van niyo. Team Guest, stay for 10 minutes, I need to explain your identities.” Duran let the team disperse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Save for Inday, team Hiraya filed out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday nodded for Martinez to follow her to Duran. Martinez wiggled his eyebrow at her, teasingly. She ignored it. He still followed her to Duran.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magkakilala na kayo diba?” Duran confirmed, looking annoyed and tired. Martinez was still trying to find his footing around Duran in conversation, so Inday stepped in. “Opo. Ah pero ngayon ko lang po nalaman yung pangalan niya.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May iba ka pa bang gustong malaman tungkol sakin?” as if finding his courage in this conversation, no-think only-flirt, Martinez quickly interjected as he swaggered into Inday’s line of sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duran’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Oi, hanggang pag-balik ba naman ng kamatayan?” he said, exasperated. Inday wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, but it felt like she was helping the two somehow - just by being there, by being a subject other than the past. So she smiled a little as the two found their footing around each other and bickered like siblings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kasalanan ko ba’ng pag-gising ko, si ganda agad nasilayan ko?” Martinez shrugged. Duran pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned to Inday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Inday, alam ko’ng marunong ka’ng mag-alaga ng bata, pero kaya mo ba si Martinez?” Duran said, before regretting his poor choice of wording.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gusto mo ba’ng malaman kung kaya mo’ko? Tara.” Martinez winked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday merely blinked, and went straight to business. “Hm, bale, anak ng aswang na Binukot po ako?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oo, anak ng binukot. Hindi binukot. The times have changed, pero dahil nobody can confirm or deny what your Binukot mother looks like, they can’t confirm nor deny your affiliation.” Duran explained. “Martinez will go as your fiance. Alamin mo sanang hindi ko siya nilagay sa posisyon na’to para pahirapan ka, dapat si Tala at Asterio sana, kaso...” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday nodded. “Bale, si... Martinez,” she said his name for the first time. She tried to get used to it as it rolled off her mouth, to at least be able to call her Balani his own name naturally. “ang fiance ko. What’s the prupose of this affiliation? Bakit hindi nalang bodyguard?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bodyguards don’t deter romantic advances.” Duran stated. “If a member of the high elite were to approach you for idle chatter, in the hopes of gaining more information about your family, bodyguards are instructed to not interfere with networking propositions. However, if your fiance was with you, hindi lang bababa ang lalapit sayo for idle chatter, there will also be an air of authority brought by another private citizen of the same social status with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday nodded, turned to face Martinez, and held out her hand. It took Martinez some time to realize he was supposed to shake it. He reluctantly clasped her hand, and lightly moved it up and down with his own. Martinez tilted his head at the oddity of the gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday smiled her small smile, and said, “Inday nga pala. Iingatan kita mamaya.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether she meant it as an innuendo, or not, Martinez definitely received it as an innuendo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His awkward expression turned into a smirk. He raised Inday’s hand closer to his face, and kissed it. Slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday was a little surprised by the gesture, although her face never betrayed it. She gently pried her hand away from Martinez’s grasp, and turned to Duran.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ganto ba talaga siya lagi?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oo.” Duran looks so </span> <span class="s2">so </span> <span class="s1">tired.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eto yung folders niyo, try niyo imemorize yung mga bago niyong identity for the night. Pag may madulas, sagipin niyo nalang yung isa.” Duran passed them their dociers. “Inday your clothes are in your room with Tala. I asked her to assist with your prep. Martinez, kausapin mo si Samiel, at balikan mo agad si Inday.” Duran was very firm about the last line.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hindi namin alam kung ikaw pa nga ba si Martinez dahil malayo ka dun sa mga kasamahan mo, o dahil malapit ka kay Inday. So try not to stray too far away from her.” he held Martinez’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martinez swallowed, and from somewhere found his gusto.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ganto kaganda, lulubayan ko? Kilala mo pa ba ako, kuya?” he placed an arm around Inday. Inday let him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tension in Martinez’s arm was palpable. Inday could tell that he said that “kuya” with all the courage he could muster. She could tell that it was sort of a push, and he was waiting if Duran would pull, or push back. She felt Martinez’s heart race next to her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Duran? He pulled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a voice like a small prayer, Duran said, “Tigas talaga ng ulo mo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday was happy to be part of the exchange.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the two of them exited the infirmary, Martinez’s arm was still slung over Inday’s shoulder. She grabbed his arm gently, and ducked under it, prying away from his hold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday started to walk to her room, to rendevous with Tala.But before she could take 5 steps away, she looked back to Martinez’s figure walking in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi.” she called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martinez, hands in his pockets, turned to her. She noticed he was frowning - what happened to the happy-go-lucky gago? Then again, Inday thought, that was a big leap for both him and Duran.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">So without a word, Inday raised her hand to him in a thumbs-up gesture, and smiled. As if to say</span> <span class="s2"> Good job out there, proud of you.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martinez made a face. Was he flustered? Inday didn’t know him well enough to be sure, but he definitely recovered quickly from it. In a split second, he was back to his signature smirk - eyebrow raised, head tilted ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll pick you up at 7, babe.” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inday took that as her cue to leave. She shrugged, turned, and headed to her room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>